umzamofandomcom-20200213-history
Oaths
Oaths: If you so desire, you may swear an oath to a deity or demiurge. You can swear at most four oaths, but they must all be to the same power. If you break an oath, you lose all benefits granted by that oath. Minor oaths, if transgressed, can be reacquired at the cost of reparations and penance at the local temple. Major oaths require a quest to restore. All bonuses granted are aligned; and do not stack. Oaths grant bonuses at 1st level (Base) and 6th level (Epic). Celibacy: minor You swore an oath to refrain from sexual contact of any kind. Deities: Brigii, Ibronka, Larlon, Olanorn, Phoraduk, Rihissa, Sanselie, Turmlar, Tykanria, Tyntaragi Base: +1 Will saves. Epic: +2 Will saves, replaces base benefit. Hatred: minor You swore an oath to combat a particular race, organization or individual. You must never give them succor or aid. Deities: '''Ashur, Brigii (the disloyal or servants of Farkas), Farkas, Fey Courts, Ileni (aberrations), Kurush (non-humans), Laeros (barbarians), Nunatii, Rihissa, Spirits of Beyond, (The Iron Lord fey), Tykanria, Ylsilar '''Base: '''Choose a race (Kadashari, angels, wolves), organization (The Lion Clan, the Order of the Pomegranate) or individual (the man who killed my father) to which you are opposed. You get a bonus on attack, damage, CMB, MPM, AC, CMD, saves and all Wisdom and Charisma-based checks against the chosen foe. The bonus varies by the specificity of your foe: +1 for a race or organization or +2 for an individual. '''Epic: Your bonuses against your chosen foe double. Indulgence: 'minor ''You swore an oath to leave no sensation unsampled. Conflicts with oaths of Chasity and Purity. '''Deities: Farkas, Fey Courts, Gilgadar, Ibronka, Ileni, Nunatii, Silanihi, Tyntaragi Base: '+1 Fortitude saves. '''Epic: '+2 Fortitude saves, replaces base benefit. 'Nudity: '''major ''You swore an oath to never deny others the sight of your body. This makes cities awkward. '''Deities: Brigii, Ibronka, (Igela), Ileni, Kurush, Rihissa, Silanihi, Tyntaragi Base: '''+2 on saves verses environmental conditions. +1 Charisma-based skills. '''Epic: DR 5/(appropriate opposed aligned material; silver for evil, stone for good, etc). Your natural healing functions at twice the normal rate. You do not scar. Obedience: 'minor ''You have sworn holy orders, entering into the clergy of a deity. If a deity does not accept oaths of obedience, they do not have a formal clergy. '''Deities: Brigii (Roan Riders), Farkas (Gray Fangs), Femta (multiple orders), Ibronka (multiple orders), Ileni (multiple orders), Kurush (multiple orders), Larlon (Purifiers), Laeros (multiple orders), Lo-Tenger (Druids), Nunatii (multiple orders), Rihissa (multiple orders), Sanselie (multiple orders), (Seseg orders), (The Iron Lord Ringbound), Turmlar (multiple orders), Ylsilar (multiple orders) Base: Members of your faith have an obligation to house you for up to three days. Temples have an obligation to house you indefinitely. Epic: '+2 Will saves. '''Peace: '''major ''You swore not to harm ensouled creatures, or to let others do so when it is within your power to halt them. Depending on your religion, 'harm' could mean kill, or it could mean damage. Likewise, 'ensouled' could mean Humanoids, or it could mean all creatures without the Mindless template. '''Deities: '''Brigii, Ibronka, Ileni, Larlon, Olanorn, Phoraduk, Tykanria '''Base: You do not suffer a penalty when attempting to deal nonlethal damage with a lethal weapon. +1 Charisma-based skills. Epic: '''All ensouled creatures within 100ft of you have DR 5/-. Suppressing this ability requires concentration (a move action each round). '''Poverty: '''major ''You swore an oath to own nothing but a few simple items. You are permited two sets of clothes, any weapon with no cost (club, greatclub, sling, staff), a knife, a holy symbol and up to three days worth of food. '' '''Deities: (Igela), Ileni, Larlon, Phoraduk, Silanihi Base: Members of your faith have an obligation to house you for up to three days. Temples have an obligation to house you indefinitely. +2 on saves verses environmental conditions. Epic: '''You no longer require food, drink or air. You still have a reflex and a mental desire for such, but you no longer require it. '''Purity: minor You swore an oath not to handle or consume a particular substance or substances. This could be anything from alcohol to swine. Deities: Femta, Ibronka, (Igela), Ileni, Larlon, Laeros, Olanorn, Phoraduk, Sanselie, Turmlar, Tykanria, Ylsilar Base: '+1 Fortitude saves. '''Epic: '+2 Fortitude saves. 'Wanderlust: '''minor ''You swore an oath to have no home but the open road. You are prohibited from owning property or staying in any one locale for more than three months. '''Deities: '''Ashur, Brigii, Farkas, Fey Courts, Gilgadar, Kurush, Lo-Tenger, Olanorn, Silanihi, Spirits of Beyond '''Base: +1 initiative, +2 on all saves verses paralysis. 'Epic: '+2 initiative, +4 on all saves verses paralysis. Category:Character Creation